Do que a minha Lily gosta
by Mah Weasley
Summary: O que Tiago Potter faria se pudesse por apenas um dia ouvir os pensamentos de sua ruivinha?Baseada no filme Do que as mulheres gostam.


Do que a minha Lily gosta.

Era sábado de manhã em Hogwarts, e no Salão Principal, mais precisamente na mesa da Grifinória se encontrava um garoto de cabelos escuros e rebeldes, olhos esverdeados e um óculos meio torto, chamado Tiago Potter. Logo ao lado dele estava um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis. Seu nome era Sirius Black.

Sirius e Tiago eram como irmãos. Inseparáveis. Sirius fora nas últimas férias morar na casa dos Black, pois não se dava nada bem com seus pais. Os Potter's adoravam Sirius, e nunca rejeitaram sua vinda.

-Pensando na sua ruivinha veado? – Sirius disse tranqüilamente enquanto comia sua torrada.

-Claro. – disse Tiago pensativo.

-Vai convidá-la hoje?

-Bem provável, apesar de eu já saber a resposta.

-Entendo..

-Se eu pelo menos pudesse saber do que ela gosta, o que ela pensa quando está comigo, o que ela sente por mim.

-Mais é um veado mesmo. Somos bruxos. Nós podemos.

-Duvido cachorro.

-Olha, é raro. E eu meio que furtei do armário do professor Slughorn. É uma poção que conecta o pensamento das pessoas. Você toma um pouco. A Lily outro pouquinho e aí você pode ouvir tudo o que ela pensa.

-E ela não vai ouvi o que eu penso? – Tiago se animara com a idéia. Uma idéia marota. Igual ele.

-Se você tomar o liquido certo ela não vai ouvir. Só você a ouvirá.

-Ótimo, mais como eu vou fazer ela beber?

-Fácil! Suco. Toma aí a sua parte.

Sirius empurrava para Tiago um vidrinho com um liquido meio amarelado e ele tomou. Um incrível gosto de laranja. Enquanto tomava Sirius colocou um pouco de suco de abóbora em um copo e despejou essa vez uma poção transparente.

Logo depois entraram no Salão Principal, três meninas lindas. A primeira era loira, com olhos cor de mel e se chamava Mary. Ela era prima de Tiago e sempre ajudava ele quando se tratava de Lílian Evans. A segunda era a própria Lílian Evans, com aqueles cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes e com aquele sorriso de sempre. A terceira e última era Miranda e ela tinha cabelos escuros e olhos verdes também. As três eram melhores amigas desde que chegaram em Hogwarts 7 anos atrás.

Tiago viu imediatamente as garotas e logo pegou o copo de suco e esperou Lily se aproximar.

-Bom dia meu Anjo Ruivo. – disse Tiago meigamente.

-Potter! – disse Lily revirando os olhos.

-Suco? Vamos, beba um pouquinho. Eu sei que você ama esse suco de Hogwarts.

-E por que eu deveria aceitar esse suco de você? Quem garante que não tem nenhuma poção aí? – disse Lily desconfiada. Ela sabia muito bem do que Tiago era capaz.

-Eu garanto. – disse Sirius apressadamente. – Que maldade sua pensar isso Lily.

-Ahh se você garante Sirius, então eu tomo. – disse Lily num tom de sarcástico convencimento e tomando o suco um pouco depois para a felicidade do garoto.

-Mary, vai comigo hoje em Hogsmeade? – Sirius perguntou tão casualmente que parecia brincadeira.

-Porque não? – disse Mary encolhendo os ombros e saindo com Sirius de braços dados rumo a Hogsmeade.

-Nossa, essa foi rápido! – disse Mirando enquanto comia uma torrada.

-De vez em quando eu me impressiono com esses dois. – disse Tiago

iEu também/i

-O que foi que você disse Lil? – perguntou Tiago confuso.

-Eu não disse nada. E é Evans, a propósito.- Tiago não podia acreditar. A poção funcionou. Ele estava ouvindo os pensamentos de Lílian Evans.

-Bom dia todo mundo. – Remo Lupin acabara de chegar. Ele diferente dos outros dois marotos tinha cabelos castanho claro e olhos castanhos. – Miranda, vamos pra Hogsmeade?

-Nossa.. A que devo a honra? – disse Miranda surpresa.

-Sei lá! – disse Lupin encolhendo os ombros. – Eu não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

-Eu também não. Vamos.

-MIRANDA! – disse Lily chocada.

Só que Miranda não pensou na amiga. Foi correndo com Remo para Hogsmeade deixando Lily sozinha com Tiago. Felicidade pra ele. Ódio pra ela.

iBela amiga essa Miranda hein, agora eu estou aqui, presa com o Potter. Vou andando. Melhor nem fala nada./i

-Credo Lily. Saindo assim sem dizer nada? – disse Tiago na hora que a garota levantara da mesa para ir para Hogsmeade.

-Deveria eu falar alguma coisa?

-Talvez um sim para minha pergunta.

-E qual seria essa pergunta?

-Posso pelo menos te acompanhar até Hogsmeade?

-Adiantaria eu falar não?

-É claro que não.

Eles foram caminhando em silêncio durante todo o caminho. Tiago estava feliz por ter Lily ao seu lado, mesmo que ela não falasse nada. Eles chegaram em Hogsmeade e ficaram parados, olhando pra frente, sem falar nada. Então Tiago resolveu falar.

-Hm.. Vamos para o Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada Lil? – disse Tiago meio hesitante..

-Vamos né. – disse Lily. – Ahh, é Evans.

iAi Meu Merlin, eu concordei em tomar uma Cerveja Amanteigada com o Potter. O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu devo estar louca/i

-Damas primeiro. – disse Tiago abrindo a porta do bar e esperando Lily entrar. Ela entrou e se sentou na única mesa disponível. A mais afastada do local que como sempre estava cheio de gente.

iPra ajudar, eu to em um lugar afastado. Eu devia era ficar em pé./i

-Não se levante querida, eu vou buscar as bebidas pra nós. Ninguém irá perceber que estamos aqui e vira nos atender. – disse Tiago mais do que depressa. – Fica sentadinha aí.

-Ok. – disse Lily meio confusa.

Tiago logo voltou com duas cervejas amanteigas e se sentou colocando uma em frente de Lily, e tomando um gole da sua logo depois.

-Então Lily, como anda as coisas? – disse Tiago tentando puxar assunto.

-Bem. E você? Como anda a vida amorosa? – disse Lily, e logo depois corando.

iDroga Lílian Evans, DROGA! Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas? Agora sim o Potter vai te atormentar o resto do dia. Ou pior, o resto do dia/i

-Você sabe que só existe uma no meu coração Lily. – disse ele chegando cada vez mais perto da garota.

-E.. ern.. Quem seria essa garota? – Lily olhava um tanto quanto assustada para o Maroto que agora estava a poucos centímetros dela.

iEu deveria ganhar o premio de babaquice do ano. Como eu sou estúpida. Meu Merlin, é hoje oficialmente que o Tiago.. digo Potter, POTTER.. É hoje que ele vai se gabar pra escola intera./i

-Você claro, sua bobinha. – e dizendo isso o Maroto a beijou.

Tiago não ode dizer se foi a cerveja, ou se foi o clima, ou se Lily não estava se sentindo bem. O fato foi que ela retribuiu o beijo. Da forma mais carinhosa que ele pode imaginar.

Quando finalmente se separaram depois de longos minutos, Tiago olhou pra ruiva sorrindo. Um sorriso meio bobo. Um sorriso apaixonado.

Então, a coisa mais improvável do dia, Lily sorriu de volta.

iUauu.. isso foi bom, mais eu não posso me apaixonar por ele, não posso. Eu sou mais do que essas menininhas que ficam por aí caindo de amores pelo Tiag.. Potter. POTTER. Eu não posso me apaixonar pelo Potter./i

-Olha Lily, eu sei que você provavelmente está pensando que você vai ser somente mais uma na minha lista, mais é mentira. Eu gosto de você de verdade. Você sabe que eu te amo. E que eu sempre vou te amar. Não importa..

-Eu.. gostei.- Lily disse totalmente sem pensar. E quando percebeu o que havia falado colocou as mãos na boca e ficou muito vermelha. E com os olhos arregalados, mirando o nada.

-O que você disse Lil? – disse Tiago sorrindo bobamente.

-Nada, eu não disse nada. – e depois de ter falado voltou as mãos na boca.

-Não é um pecado você dizer isso anjo. – disse Tiago passando a mão pelo rosto da garota.

-Mais.. eu não sei, quanto tempo eu tenho antes de você se apaixonar por outra? Duas, três semanas talvez?

-Eu posso ter ficado com muitas garotas, mais só tem uma que eu realmente amo Lily, e ela é você. Pode perguntar pro Sirius, quantas vezes eu já não resmunguei seu nome a noite, quantas vezes eu não fiquei acordado quando você estava doente, quantas vezes eu ia na biblioteca ver você estudar.

Então, uma coisa inesperada aconteceu. Lily sorriu.

iAhh, quem eu to enganando? Eu gosto do Potter.. Tiago.. Potter.. Sei lá. Eu gosto dele, e ele gosta de mim. Que se dane o resto./i

-Eu acho que a partir de agora você pode me chamar de Tiago, minha ruivinha. – disse ele se levantando e esperando ela fazer o mesmo.

-Podemos tentar. – disse ela se levantando. – Quanto foi a cerveja amanteigada? Eu quero pagar. – disse abrindo a bolsa e pegando o dinheiro.

-Não foi muito caro. Foi uns 3 beijinhos. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente para a ruiva.

-To falando sério.. Tiago. – disse ela com uma cara brava e divertida ao mesmo tempo.

-Essa foi por minha conta Lil. Aliais, a partir de agora tudo que você for gastar e estiver comigo vai ser por minha conta..

-NÃO. Vão me chamar de aproveitadora. Eu quero pagar.

-Nossa primeira briga como um casal, hein. – disse ele sorrindo pra ela e a levando para as ruas de Hogsmeade.

-Por favor Tiago. Só essa vai. Por favor Ti. – disse ela sorrindo meigamente para o maroto. Na opinião dele, fazendo a parecer um anjo.

-Mais é claro que não. E continua fazendo essa cara que eu nunca mais olho pra você.

-Você não conseguiria fazer isso.

-É, eu não conseguiria. E nem vou tentar. É simplesmente irresistível olhar pra você.

-Assim você me deixa com vergonha. – disse a ruiva corando.

-Eu sei meu amor.

-Vamos pro castelo?

-Sim. Não tem nada pra fazer aqui mesmo.

A volta para o castelo foi alegre. Os dois riam e deixavam todas as garotas que eram apaixonadas por Tiago com ciúmes. O que pra os dois era muito divertido. Lily só achou exagerado quando ele a pegou de surpresa no meio do jardim, e foi entrando no castelo com ela nos seus braços.

-Para Tiago, você está me deixando com vergonha. – disse a ruiva, mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

-Mais assim vai marcar nossa entrada no castelo como um casal.

-Já somos um casal?

-Sempre fomos, Lily. Sempre fomos.

-Está bem, mais.. Precisa ser assim? Parece que nós casamos.

-Estou treinando minha ruivinha. Pro dia do nosso casamento eu não fazer feio.

-Pretensioso você!

-Não, não. Realista.

A única coisa que Lily pode fazer foi revirar os olhos, porque o maroto não ia largar ela tão cedo.

iEu devo estar louca! Eu e o Potter. Ninguém vai acreditar./i

Os dois chegaram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e Tiago só largou Lily no sofá em frente a lareira, e se sentou ao lado dela.

-Eu te amo sabia? – disse ele com cara de sonhador.

-É, eu ouvi dizer por aí. – Disse ela sorrindo.

-Então vem aqui. – disse ele e em seguida puxando a garota e dando um beijo nela que ela jamais irá esquecer.

-Promete.. – disse ela depois de se separarem mais ainda muito próxima do garoto. – Promete que vai me amar pra sempre?

-Prometo. – disse ele.

iTomara que ele cumpra/i

Ela apenas sorriu e eles se beijaram novamente.

_**Fim**_


End file.
